Who is she?
by twister'sno.1
Summary: when Tragedy strickes Reggie she becomes a completely different person but as more and more adventures come her way what will it take to get the old Reggie back? :D please read x
1. Wheres RocketGirl gone?

**Hey guy, heres a new storry :D hope you like... the beginning is kind of sad but believe me, its gonna get great :D so keep reading and reviewing for more :)**

Reggie sat on her bed staring out the window on to the bleak outdoors. The rain beat down on her window seal creating a calming pitter patter throughout the room. The table lamp dimly lit the room creating a cosy feel but Reggie felt cold and alone. She clenched her knees to her chest and burrowed her head in to her thighs. Her purple curs fell perfectly, hiding her tear stained cheeks. Her body was tired but she couldn't sleep. She could barely even eat. In fact she hadn't left her room in days. Her heart had been broken, torn from her chest. But the only person who could fix it was the person who took it away- and he was never coming back.

"Reggie, can I come in hunni?" A soft voice floated through the air but Reggie didn't dare reply. The handle turned and the door opened to reveal Reggie's farther. He made his way to her bed and sat at her feet.

"Reggie, you need to snap out of it Hun. I know how you feel; I've been here with your mum. Staying in your room alone just makes you feel worse, you should be with people who love you and care about you!"

"He loved me. He cared about me." Reggie whispered without even looking up

"I know he did babe, which is why he would want you to move on and get better"

"It's not that easy dad. I'm so empty inside. There's nothing to me anymore. My life revolved around him! But now… there's just nothing" Reggie raised her head to uncover a river of tears flowing from her stinging eyes. Ray pulled his daughter close and held her tight. At that moment he didn't see his eighteen year old, grown up daughter. He saw his baby girl.

"Reggie, you're so young. You have your whole life ahead of you. You need to let him go! It doesn't mean you're forgetting about him; it doesn't mean he was never there! It just means you were strong enough to let go and live the rest of your life to the best it can possibly be. I moved on and fell in love with Noalani and I'm so happy! But that would never have happened if I hadn't allowed myself to move on. I still think about your mother every single day! But now, they're happy thoughts. Instead of making me sad they make me smile. That's what we all want for you Reg! We want you to let go and smile! Who knows what the future holds for you, but you'll never find out if you spend the rest of your life alone in your room" Ray kissed his daughters delicate forehead through tear filled eyes of his own and let her cry in to his shoulder. Reggie began to feel warm as her father laid his head atop of hers. She knew that everything he had just said was right, but she couldn't bear to let go. Somewhere, deep down inside she still wanted to believe it was all a dream and she'd wake up to find everything ok.

"Thank you" Reggie sniffed as she pulled away from her dad to look at him. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath

"I love you Reg. I don't want to see you hurting. None of us do"

"I love you too dad. I'll be down for dinner" Reggie tried to smile but didn't quite manage it

"Really? That's great Reg. I'll cook your favourite" Ray said before leaving the room. Reggie got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror. She stared in to it so deeply imagining him stood beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled at him as he smiled at her. She held out one hand and reached for the figure stood next to her in her reflection but just as she touched him he faded away and she realised she was stood alone.

"Why did you leave me?" She whispered before leaving the room. As she walked down the stairs she saw her friends sat in the living room waiting for her to bless them with her presence. Their sweet, smiling faces turned towards her as she emerged

"Hey Reg, how you feeling?" Twister stood to hug her

"I'm fine" She sniffed as she let him hold her in his embrace

"Nice to have you back Reg" Sam said. Reggie just nodded in reply then left for the kitchen. She saw her dad cooking up a pizza and her brother pouring some drinks. Otto suddenly looked up and his eyes widened as they met Reggie's

"Reg, you're down" He pointed out with surprise

"Yep" Reggie said quietly

"You ok? Do you want anything?" Otto said before throwing his arms around his fragile sister

"Could I have a glass of water?" Reggie said after her brother released her

"Yeah, of course" he ran for the cupboard and grabbed a glass

"Reggie's having dinner with us tonight Otto" Raymundo said turning on the tap for Otto

"Seriously? That's great Reg" Otto handed her the water and watched her down the whole glass

"I think I'm going to get some air" Reggie placed the glass on the table and left through the backdoor. Walking round to the front of the house, Reggie stood for a moment and let the wind whip at her hair. She sat down on the cold curb and watched the sun fall in to the ocean. She kept wondering to herself

_Am I ready? Can I let you go?_

She needed her mum. She needed someone she could really talk to. She would have spoken with Noalani but she had gone back to Hawaii along with Tito for a family get reunion. Then suddenly Reggie wasn't alone

"Hi, haven't seen you in a while" Lars took a pew next to Reggie but she didn't say anything

"I've been coming round each day to check on how you were" He mentioned

"Really? No one mentioned it" Reggie said as she watched the sun fall even further

"Well I have. I missed Rocket girl and her fun, bubbly personality lighting up where ever she went" He smiled as he shuffled closer to Reggie

"Thank you" Reggie said quietly as she looked at his gentle face

"How are you feeling?"

"Empty, alone… confused" Reggie trailed off

"Can I sing you something?" Lars asked

"What?" Reggie looked at him

"I want to sing you something. The lyrics kind of say what I want to but can't really get across" Reggie could see Lars was sincere and let him sing to her

"_So all of your stars have faded away __  
just try not to worry, you'll see them someday_

_Just take what you need _

_And be on your way_

_Stop crying your heart out_" Lars's velvety voice travelled through the air. The lyrics made sense to her and she realised why Lars had wanted to sing it to her. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she sat and listened.

"I'm sorry, Reg. I didn't mean to upset you. " Lars sat forward and held Reggie in his arms. He comforted her as she silently cried.

"It's ok, you didn't upset me. Thank you" Reggie pulled back and smiled at Lars. It was the first time she had smiled in a long time.

"It's nice to see you smile" Lars said

"I should probably go back inside now, dad might get worried" Reggie stood up and started to walk away

"See you soon- hopefully" Lars smiled. Reggie just looked back at him then disappeared round the back of her house. Lars sighed as he watched the sun fall completely in to the ocean.

"Here Reg, you can sit where ever you want" Ray held out Reggie's plate as she walked through the door

"Thanks" Reggie sat in her usual place next to Otto whilst Sam and Twister sat opposite with Raymundo at the head of the table

"So we were wondering if you wanted to come surfing with us tomorrow, Reg." Twist offered

"That would be nice, Reg" Raymundo added

"Maybe" Reggie smiled faintly as she took a bite of her pizza. She hadn't eaten in days and it felt great to finally have an appetite

"Sammy said there's going to be some great swells tomorrow" Otto said

"Or we could go to Mad Town" Sam suggested

"Whatever, I don't mind" Reggie finished off her pizza quickly and started on the salad

"Ok, cool. We can meet outside at… eleven?" Otto proposed

"Yep, fine" Reg smiled as she stuffed her face with the last of her salad

"Reggie, it's not a race" Ray laughed

"Oh, sorry. What's for pudding?" Reggie asked

"Well Reg you onl-"Ray began before Reggie interrupted

"Ice-cream?" She got up from the table and hurried to the freezer. The boys stared wide eyed as Reggie grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream from the freezer. She heaved off the lid and smothered the ice-cream in chocolate sauce she found in the cupboard

"Um, Reggie" Ray watched his daughter grab the tub and leave the room

"Thanks for dinner" Reggie shouted back before leaving for her room

"What was all that about?" Otto was the first to break the silence

"Well, she's been through a lot Otto. She's bound to act a little strange until she's back to her normal self" Ray explained

"I guess" Otto shrugged

"I wish the old Reggie Would hurry up and come back" Twister sighed

"We all do Twist, we all do" Ray exhaled

**Hope you liked the first chappy :D this one was kind of sad but its gonna start getting really exciting so pleas keep an eye out for new chapters ;) and please review :D **


	2. who are we?

Reggie sat on her bed and placed another spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into her mouth. She looked out her window and saw Lars still sat on the curb. She couldn't pull her eyes away from him. Something about their moment together had made Reggie feel completely different. She felt a buzz pulse round her veins. She couldn't calm herself down. Her heart was racing and for once in a very long time she felt warm inside. Looking down, she saw her hands were shaking. She got up from the bed and ran to the mirror. The girl looking back at her was a wreck. Her hear was tangled and scruffy; her eyes were red and puffy and her makeup had smudged all down her cheeks. She laughed at the crazy looking girl in her reflection. Then she realised. It was her.

"Is that me?" Reggie pulled at her hair and rubbed her cheeks

"That is me" she took a step back in shock. Reggie saw her wardrobe from the corner of her eye and began to walk over to it. She rummaged through her clothes and pulled out a black flair skirt and a white boob tube.

"This'll do" She smiled at her outfit before chucking off her dirty clothes and jumping in to her new ones. She looked back in the mirror

"Now we need to do something about your hair and makeup" She giggled before heading to the bathroom. She put the plug in the sink and turned on the taps. Whilst the sink was filling up she ran a brush through the tangles in her hair. She winced as the brush pulled at the knots. She began to wash her face and wipe away her stale makeup. The fresh water felt beautiful against Reggie's dried skin. After she had freshened up she tied her hair in to a bun at the back of her head and ran back to her room. She placed her feet in to a pair of black flip-flops and consulted the mirror once more

"Much better" she smiled before heading downstairs

"You look nice" Raymundo complemented. Sam, Twister and Otto were watching telly whilst Raymundo tidied the kitchen

"Thanks dad" Reggie beamed

"Have you come down to watch telly? We can put whatever you want on" Otto held out the remote

"No, I'm going out" Reggie skipped over to the door

"What?" Ray followed her to the door

"I'm going out, with Lars" Reggie pointed out the window. Ray followed her finger to find Lars still sat on the curb outside

"Oh, well don't be too long. It's nearly dark out" Raymundo kissed his daughter's head before leaving the room. Reggie walked outside and stood in front of Lars

"Still here?" she teased

"You look nice" Lars ignored her question

"Thank you" Reggie curtsied

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes, with you" Reggie said as she grabbed Lars's hand and heaved him to his feet

"What?"

"I wanna go down the beach with you" Reggie began walking down the road "Coming?"

"Definitely" Lars ran to catch up with her

"Good" Reggie stated

"You seem… happy" Lars pointed out

"I don't know what came over me… just after I was with you earlier I started to feel… elated"

"I tend to have that effect on a lot of people" chuckled

"I'm serious, Lars"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well, you're welcome"

"I never said thank you" Reggie giggled

"But I knew you meant to" Lars smiled

"I always thought you were a jerk" Reggie grinned up at him

"Gee, thanks"

"No, I mean… you're not at all! You're the opposite"

"You're not too bad yourself" Lars put his arm around Reggie's shoulder and pulled her close. They walked the rest of the way in silence. There was nothing that needed to be said. They were completely happy in each other's company.

When they arrived at the beach they saw it was completely deserted. The decollate scene was just what Reggie wanted

"Come one" Reggie yelled as she ran on to the sand

"Where are you going?" Lars ran after her

"For a paddle" Reggie laughed as she grew even closer to the waves fall on to the sand

"But you'll freeze" Lars tried to catch up with Reggie but it was too late. She braced herself and dove straight in to the ocean. The cold water ran over her head as she swam through the gentle waves. She felt so excited as she jumped up from under the water. She looked round to see Lars still stood on the sand

"Come on, it feels amazing" She waved him in

"No way" Lars refused

"Then I'll just have to come get you" Reggie laughed as she ran through the water

"Reg, no! You're soaked" Lars began to run from Reggie as she emerged. She began chasing him down the shore. Her laughter flew around the beach as she ran after Lars

"Reggie! Stop" Lars began to laugh too

"Don't fight it Lars! You know I'm gonna get you" Reggie lunged for Lars and tackled him to the ground. She sat on his stomach and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Ahhh, Reg" Lars chuckled from under Reggie's wet body. Her wet frame atop of his set him alight inside but he fought his urges

"Told you I'd get you" Reggie giggled

"Yeah, well now it's your turn" Lars sniggered

"What?" Reggie sat up to find Lars sneakily smiling up at her. He lunged forward and dug his hands in to Reggie's side

"WAHH, STOP" Reggie fell off his chest and melted on to the sand. Lars began tickling her before heaving her over his shoulder

"You want me to go in the water? Ok then" Lars giggled as he ran towards the water

"Lars! STOP" Reggie screamed with laughter as she waved about like a baby in Lars's arms

"Don't fight it Reg" He used her own words against her. He hurtled towards the water before finally throwing himself and Reggie in to cold ocean. He held her tight in her arms as they rose to the surface

"Oh my god that's cold. Holy mother that's cold" Lars jumped out trying to warm himself. Reggie laughed at him as she adjusted easily.

"You just need to get used to it, here try this" Reggie grabbed Lars's shoulders and thrust him back under the water and burst in to a fit of giggles. Moments later Lars exploded out of the ocean

"Thanks for that Reg" He said with a tint of sarcasm

"Better?" She giggled

"Much, but I do have to get you back for that" he winked and flashed a white smile

"But you chucked me in the water, isn't that enough?"

"um… nope" Lars said as he sunk back in to the water. Reggie began to panic and scanned the water but couldn't spot Lars anywhere. Suddenly she felt something brush past her leg

"Oh hell" She began to run away but felt something wrap around her thighs before she had a chance

"Lars, cut it out" she said as the grip around her legs grew tighter. Then she felt a strange feeling. She began to rise

"Lars, what are you doing?" Suddenly Lars burst out the water and threw Reggie over his shoulder in to the water

"WAH" Reggie let out a short sharp scream as she span through the air before hitting the water. Lars erupted in to a fit of laughter and stood there with his hands on his hips. Then he became worried. Reggie hadn't come back to the surface for a good 30 seconds. Panic ran through Lars when without warning he felt a grip around his ankle. He knew at the very moment it was Reggie. He waited for her to make her move, which was a bad move. Reggie heaved Lars's ankle right up in the air forcing him to fall back in to water. Before he had a chance to do anything else she ran from the ocean and fell to the sand. Lars blasted out of the water and tried to catch his breath. He was Reggie on the beach and bounded towards her. Reggie's noticed him steaming towards and tried to get away but before she even had a second to think Lars had thrown himself atop of Reggie. He placed an arm on either side of her head and a leg on either side of her hips. He bridged over her and stared in to her beautiful eyes. Reggie smiled up at him and began to feel warm in her heart. Lars panted heavily as Reggie's beauty hypnotized him and scrabbled his feeble mind. Reggie felt a strange feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. She began to raise her arms and wrap them around Lars's neck. Her smile faded and she became serious. She ran her hands through his damp hair and gripped it between her dainty fingers. Lars lent forward until he could feel Reggie's breath against his burning cheeks. He began to press his lips to her neck and closed his eyes.


End file.
